


Untitled from 2009

by pastel_poisons



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bad Writing, Crying, Emo, F/M, M/M, Mpreg-ish, Multi, Old Writing, So Bad It's Hilarious, Violence, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_poisons/pseuds/pastel_poisons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frank and Gerard bring Frerard back, One of them gets hurt and it looks like the end...of is it!</p><p>[READ THE NOTES!!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled from 2009

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holy_Leonards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/gifts).



> This was written in early 2009. I was 12, and clearly talented at writing. After finding this and reading it, I starting finding it very possible My Immortal was an honest attempt at writing. I tried to keep all punctuation, spelling, and grammar mistakes intact to maximize authentic crappiness. I even kept the parts I scribbled out!
> 
> I thought I'd share this to show you how I've developed as a writer in the past seven years. Plus, it's funny as hell. 
> 
> Oh, um, heads up: I wrote this during my "I'm so deep, dark and edgy" phase. There's an attempted suicide, and an attempted murder. Also, it contains... Mpreg's even more bizarre cousin. I was 2 kool 4 middle skool
> 
> Rated for vague, very classy mentions of violence, fornicating, and engaging in premarital sexual relations
> 
> Enjoy~

Gerard looked at Frank for a minute as if he head eight heads then finily huged Frank tight and cryed.

Frank was stuned again to realis that Gerard was huging him so tight that Frank could bearly breath. Franked hugged Gerard back saying "It's Okay it's okay you'r okay." in a tone that sounded like a cross between a lalaby and panic.

Gerards crieing stand Franks bright green and black shirt.

"She she leaft me, for Ray!" Gerard cried. 

Frank felt like it was his fault for some reason. He wished he could help but he was helpless.

He helped Gerard stand up and into the liveing room, he closed the door when he heard something like a door close "oh crap!" he said to himself so he took a suitcase a filled It with Gerands clouths and other importend idems and put it in his car he walked in a took Gerard to his car and got him to sit in the back seat, after child lockeing the car for Gerards safty he took off. 

He got to Ray's house and kicked the front door realy hard. Ray only opened the door half way and hide behind the door But Frank knew he was nude. "Hi thanks for helping Lin-Z crush Gerard you jerk!" screamed Frank a

Frank climed Back into the car and drove to his house he carryed the suitcase and helped Gerard inside. Gera

Gerard Sat Down on the couch wordless, Frank sat next to him and pat his back. Gerard din't move for a second and then he huged Frank as if apoligizing to him.

Jamia walked in and said "um hi Gerard whats wrong?"

Frank walked into the Kitchin and made Gerard, Jamia and himself tea. (He) Frank told Jamia all about Gerard, Ray and |-in-z "Oh poor Gerard," Jamia said, "he must be so sad!"

That night Gerard (slee) had to sleep on the couch but gerard feLL right asleep but frank couln't

"What will happen to My Chem?" Frank wonderd. "and what about Lin-Z and Gerard Futcher kid"

"Man I wish things were normal again!" Frank said.

"what?" Jamia said with sleep muteing her voice.

"never mind." Frank said sadly

"Ok." said jamia.

The next day Frank made Pancake when Gerard walked in alittle bit happyer "morning!" gerard said.

"Oh hi," Frank said "Jamia said bye befor she leaft for some weird freind meeting or something" then thought hit there minds "hey gerard?" frank said.

"ya" said Gerard.

Frank giggleD Gerard ran up to him and kissed him. Frank kissed him back "Ferard back?" Gerard asked gleefuly

"Yup!" giggled Frank they ran to the couch and started makeing out. One thing turned into another then they found that they brout Ferard back.

Frank alofasoden remembered Jamia and jummed up. Gerard looking as if reality had hit him too, ran to another room. Frank not aBle to belive what had happend put his close on and took a walk to BoBs house.

BoB opened his Door he looked shocked as he saw Frank's hair a mess and saw his Shirt on backwards. "Um, Hi Frank what happened to you"

"Ferard happend" said Frank embarased

Bob took aminute to put that sentance in order and turned pale. "Wait, what about Jamia and Lin-Z?" Bob asked.

"Lin-Z's with Ray and I just cheated on Jamia" Frank/answered.

"What about." Bob said when Frank screamd "I have no fu*king idea Bob."

they walked back to Franks house to see the window shaderd they ran in and heard Gerard scream cut of with a gun shot. "Gerard!" screamed bob and frank. then they saw Jamia and Lin-z running climming out from a window laughing. Frank and Bob ran inside to find the bathroom door locked. Frank kicked the door down and ran to Gerard who was lyeing in a poLL of blood. Bob stood there crieing for the First time sents he could remember.

Frank wished that it was all a dream and that he would wake up to a normall life but he knew that that was realit and that Gerard was Dieing . Frank called 9-1-1 and Got Gerand to a hospitle and Lin-z and Jamia into prision for atempting murder.  
~~  
and that day on Ferard lived on~~

~~THE END OF IS IT!!!!~~

As the band ~~Mindless Sel~~ Lin-z was in was dieing so was MCR. Gerard in the Hospitle, Ray hadent been heard from in a week, Frank wonderd if Ray ok. So Frank w ~~h~~ ent to check on Ray. Ray looked at Frank and slamed the door shut. Frank signed and apoligized for yelling at him and then Frank picked up Gerard from the hospitle and Gerard called Mikey to tell him he was okay.

They started to right songs for a new album like the world is ugly, stay and the coverd desolisin row so the MCRmy was happy and Gerard lived with Frank.

One daY mikey came over to see if Gerard could lend him some money and he walked in on Ferard and he got creeped out and ran away but Gerard and Frank just laught.

For months, everything was the best and everyone was happy but one day Gerard went to the store and when he came back he was shocked to find FOB (No, not fall out boy, Frank and Bob)

Gerard droped the food jumped in his car and drove off. Frank ran into his car and followed Gerard to mikeys house mikey seemed happy to see Gerard without Frank and Gerard noticed. then Frank ran in and Gerard ran away and mikey was creeped out by Frank in his house naked so mikey walked away. ~~Frank~~

Frank fanily caught Gerard said "im sorry Bob came over and yea."

Gererard turned his back to Frankie and walked away.

Frankie lived alone for a coupe day crieing all day and night till one night Frank took a ~~Knigh~~ knife from the Kitchin and slit his wrists. HI))s wrong rang and it was Gerard saying he was coming over.

"im sorry Gerard its too late in a few minutes I'll be dead." Frankie said in a weak voice.

"NO YOU WONT" Gerard said as his voice cracked "YOU CANT"

"Good-bye, Gerard I love you" Frank said as he hung up the phone.

Gerard speedamider was at ahundred as he drove at full speed to Frank's house. He finily reached the House ~~he~~ Gerard jumped out of his car and flue up the step he found Frankie on the bed unconchios. He woke frank up and put cloth on his wrist to stop the bleeding. "It's all my fault," Gerard said, "if I wasent such a jerk you'd be okay!" after a while Frank's bleeding stoped but Gerard din't want to leave so they got into P.J.s ad went to sleep.

They woke up to find out that Lin-Z and Jamia had there kids in Jail and Gerard and Frank. But when they got the too they looked the same for some reason. So the docktors took DNA samples from Frank, Gerard and the two odly similer babys.

When the docktors came back they were wordless. "Well, umm, Mr. Way, Mr. Iero, the two children have the same DNA wich is a mixture of both of your DNA." Said the DR.s. Gerard and Frank din't belive it.

Somehow they had kids ""together"". They called everybody to tell them the disturBing but still great thing that happend. Later that day they were tired from all the shoping for the baby stuff and they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my emo phase.  
> I'd also like to thank my main squeeze for encouraging me to share this gem.  
> ...  
> I swear to GOD every single line in this could be put on a shirt. I should start a clothing line. Just shirts. Just lines from this fic.


End file.
